


Sea foam

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Chapter Related, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: And the little mermaid learned how to walk on her feet, gracefully once she put on a mask that concealed the pain and she danced, she danced with her prince and smiled, even though it hurt so badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue taken from :re chapter 83 so if you haven't read it yet, you should do it now. Have fun suffering with me children.

The waves crashed against the ship as she felt her hair dancing in the wind, I cannot take their lives, she told her sisters who didn't understand her reasoning, for I will always love the prince no matter what happens. 

She wasn't scared of death as her body touched the surface of the water and she turned into sea foam, but her sacrifice was not in vain as she was reborn as a daughter of the wind, a ghost that brought happiness to those who forgot how to smile. 

That was the original tale of the little mermaid, Yoshitoki quietly recited it in his mind as he heard the footsteps approach, his heart felt heavy and his smile faded. No. He was only being true to himself this one time. 

How should he react? All of these years he had waited for this moment to come, but now that it finally became reality it felt unreal.

If you want to be part of his world, you have to pay a price little mermaid, the merwitch said, every step you take will feel like you're walking on broken glass. 

Didn't he feel the same? Didn't every day of his life feel like this? 

But I am willing to take the risk, if I can only be with him, said the little mermaid. 

“... Maru. What happened to commanding the operation?” Should he even ask things like this when he exactly knew what was going to happen next? There was no turning back now and from the first moment they met, from the first time that they felt this spark igniting inside of them, Yoshitoki knew that they were doomed. 

“I’ve reached a conclusion you see.” 

“.....” Finally. Should he feel better now…? Now that the moment finally came? The moment he had waited for, for so long? No, no… he hadn’t waited for it, he prayed for it never to come. He prayed that their time would never run out. Was it just for the sake of this useless book? “What are you planning do with that? If it’s a joke I’m not laughing.” 

And the little mermaid learned how to walk on her feet, gracefully once she put on a mask that concealed the pain and she danced, she danced with her prince and smiled, even though it hurt so badly. 

“Yoshitoki… It’s not that I believe everything in this stupid book…” 

Then why was he doing this in first place…?

“But this book makes the claim that the Washuu are conspiring and cooperating with ghouls. This is incorrect. I investigated the Washuu in my own way.” 

Cold sweat ran down Yoshitoki’s body, he felt how he slowly lost control over his senses, he was scared, he didn’t want it to end like this, he didn’t want it to end here… 

“I looked at your meals, all conduct, and whether was anything out of place I investigated everything… Nothing struck me as odd, except for one thing. I was tipped off that there was special trick to the gate. That the system to prevent false alarms with the quinque was also utilized for the sake of certain special individuals.”

The little mermaid could spend peaceful days with her prince, dreaming of a future that was build only for the two of them, until...

“I asked the people who are more informed about this to investigate it for me. I asked them ”when exactly does the system react?” It reacts whenever one of these people passes through: Kishou Arima, the zero squad’s members from the “garden”, and Hsiao Ching-Li of the Q’s Squad. … and also any member of the Washuu clan.” 

… the prince had a fateful meeting with the princess that had saved him. The mermaid who had given her voice in order to gain legs, could not protest as she watched her prince being taken away from her. 

“The Washuu clan are not ghoul conspirators… they are ghouls themselves.” 

Should he laugh? Should he cry…? Should he yell at Marude, yes you are right, why didn’t you notice sooner? Why did you make me suffer like this for over 20 years? … no… he didn’t suffer, even though being around Maru meant he would get hurt, he’d take the risk, nothing mattered when it was just the two of them. 

He wanted to see him one last time, look into his eyes as the person he had known for so long. “The special class Marude I knew was definitely not a fool… and you’ve know me and Arima for a long time. There’s no way you wouldn’t have noticed. If you wish, after the battle, you might want to take a look at Arima’s examination records.” 

Why wouldn’t he just give up? Deep inside of him Yoshitoki knew that Maru was only doing what was right, he was only doing what he had to do, his whole life was devoted to protecting the people who weren’t able to do it themselves, he always believed that justice would be executed in the end. 

“It’s true that this isn’t really a good way to settle anything, however… they’re just words from an old friend, you know. I don’t like using them myself, though… but this is…” The soft clicking of a trigger being pulled echoed through the room and drowned out the other noises. “... just my intuition.” 

She found herself standing in front of the bed in which her prince and the girl that took her place were laid to rest for the night, she watched them sleep, feeling the weight of the knife in her hands pulling her down. If you kill them you can come back to us they said, if you do it you’ll be free again, you won’t have to die.   
He heard their voices, heard Marude beg for it to be a mistake on his behalf, but they both knew that he wasn’t wrong. What should he do now…? Pretend he was dead and get out of it alive, risking Marude’s life? 

I am sorry, the little mermaid said, but I can’t do it. 

“This is very disappointing, Maru.” 

In the end the little mermaid gave up everything for the man she loved, all of his life Yoshitoki had asked himself why she did it but the moment he met Itsuki he finally understood, still he knew that some stories didn’t have an happy ending, no matter how many times you tried to rewrite it… no matter how you hard you tried and he knew that this was the end of their story.


End file.
